


What Happens in Dollet Stays in Dollet

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, One Night Stands, Seduction, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free afternoon after a mission means there's no end to the amount of mischief that Quistis and Selphie can get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Dollet Stays in Dollet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth community Are You Game?. Prompt: _Final Fantasy VIII, Quistis/Selphie: one-night stand - What happens in Dollet stays in Dollet_

They'd had an easy mission mopping up some monsters in Dollet, which gave Selphie and Quistis a whole afternoon and evening free before they had to head back to Balamb the next day.

It was one of the perks of the job. Quistis considered it her fair compensation for all the days spent out on the road, all the time away from home. The perfect chance for her to sit out on the oceanfront balcony of their hotel, watch the waves, and read a book just for fun. 

And Selphie for ... well, it appeared Selphie had _different_ goals for the afternoon. She'd changed into a tiny little yellow bikini and spread herself out on the balcony deck chair under their wide awning. It was a lousy location for actual sunbathing--but a terrific place to be seen by all of the men passing on the street. Quistis couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

She opened _Phoenix Wronged: Inside the Phoenix Down Factory Farms_ to where she'd left off. Back home, she'd feel compelled to do something _useful_ \--clean the house, keep up on the latest developments in Blue Magic, write a letter to the editor about land use planning. But, here in an unfamiliar hotel in a foreign land, she could just enjoy no-strings-attached time to herself. Her work was _done_ and now she could just enjoy the moment for what it was. 

She was momentarily distracted when Selphie flopped over onto her back and pushed her cute little butt up in the air. Sweet Hyne. Even she couldn't help but get a little turned on; she could only imagine what this was doing to any horny guys passing by below. 

When Selphie began to repeatedly "drop" her sunglasses so that she could sloooowly bend over--ass thrust as high as it would go--and pick them up, Quistis decided that she was just going to enjoy the show. Hyne knew Selphie certainly meant to be putting on one. To be fair, Selphie had plenty to show off: her slender little torso, toned legs, a nice curve to her hips. It's just that Quistis was the sort of person who saw no value in sexual attention from total strangers. 

The sun was just starting to set. Quistis reached back to flip on the light so that she could see her book -- and Selphie's audience would be able to see _her_. "Wouldn't want to leave you shrouded in darkness when you're so desperate for male attention," she snapped. 

Selphie laughed and sat up. "Really? What makes you think I'm 'desperate for male attention?'" She flipped off her chair and walked across the balcony to where Quistis was standing. It's the first time Selphie has addressed her since they'd moved out to the balcony. 

Quistis rolled her eyes. "I don't know, the way you've been showing off for the entire population for Dollet. I mean, cute bod, but c'mon." 

"Oh," Selphie said. She leaned over Quistis until Quistis was practically staring all the way down her swimsuit top. "'cause maybe I was looking for some _female_ attention." 

Quistis swallowed. It was almost impossible to deny that Selphie was coming on to her, but the rational part of her brain told that she had to act based on even the slightest possibility this was a misunderstanding. Besides, fucking with coworkers was always a bad idea. 

Selphie followed that last statement up by straddling Quistis's legs and leaning in to murmur, "So? Am I going to get any?" 

Quistis might have been cautious about assuming she had sexual chemistry going on with anyone, but she sure as hell wasn't shy about it once it happened. She sat up straight. Both of them were now acutely aware that their lips were inches apart, their noses practically touching. "Oh, you've got it already..." 

"Good." Selphie whipped off her bikini top, and Quistis suddenly found her field of view filled with two small, pert breasts and a pair of stiffened nipples. 

"...but I'm not going to fuck someone I work with." 

"Quisty!" Selphie chided her. "No one else we know is even here! We can do whatever the heck we want!" 

That was true, although it was a little hard for Quistis to think rationally about this with Selphie's tits in her face. "Fine," she said, trying to keep her eyes _up there_. "But not a word of this when we're back at Garden. What happens in Dollet stays in Dollet." 

Selphie nodded. "Hyne, yes. I'm looking for a one-night stand, not a relationship," she said, even as her hand was sliding up Quistis's leg, pushing back her skirt to reveal a bare thigh. "I mean, no offense." 

"None taken." Quistis was finally getting into it. She reached up, cupped Selphie's breasts in her hands, and began to stroke and tease her bare flesh. "I might just _use you_ for _your body_." 

Selphie giggled. "You ladykiller, you." Then she murmured with pleasure as Quistis began to tease her stiffened nipples. "Um ... we should really take this inside." 

They practically tripped over each other in their hurry to get back indoors. Their hands, shaking with excitement, fumbled with the balcony door, and it took them three times as long as it should to close the door and draw the blinds. 

Selphie tore at Quistis's clothes as they fell onto the bed, frantically undoing buttons and thrusting cloth out of the way of her wandering hands. She kissed Quistis all over: her lips and neck and bare stomach. Quistis relaxed and allowed Selphie to take command of her body, guiding where she moved and how she felt. She liked being lusted after like this; usually, _she_ was the aggressive one, but now she got to enjoy inspiring such frenzied desire in another. 

It didn't take long before Selphie's fingers found their way down Quistis's skirt. "Holy _shit_ ," she said. "Quisty, you are _dripping_. I can't believe you managed to resist me as long as you did." Her voice conveyed both awe and annoyance. 

Quistis wasn't about to let that go unanswered. "Longer than you could resist _me_ , it seems," she said as her skirt was yanked from her. 

"Oh, shut up," Selphie said, already hooking her fingers inside Quistis's underwear. 

When Selphie had finally divested Quistis of all of her clothes, she sat back for a moment as if admiring her handiwork. "'kay, I'm only gonna say this tonight, but good Hyne, Quistis, you are so _fucking hot_." 

A smile crossed Quistis's lips. She hadn't planned it this way, but this had worked out to be just about the perfect vacation: Beachside hotel room, relaxing reading, and a cute topless girl perched on top of her. She seized Selphie with one arm around her shoulder and one on her hip and yanked her closer. "If you promise to forget it tomorrow, I'd say you're a pretty fine piece of ass yourself." 

Quistis reached for the ties on the side of Selphie's bikini bottom. Selphie laughed and pushed her hand away. "Nuh- _uh_ ," she said. "If you're gonna use me for my body, you gotta show me how much you want it first." 

Quistis started to kiss down Selphie's neck, but it seemed that wasn't quite what Selphie had in mind. "No," Selphie hissed, slowly trailing her hand down Quistis's bare chest, between her breasts and down her stomach, to hover over her pussy. "I mean ... you'd better show me what you'd be doing if I were just some random chick you were lusting over." 

Quistis, somewhat hesitantly, began to trace the outline of her pussy with one finger. She's touched herself plenty of times, but never before when she's being _watched_ by someone, and certainly not someone she's spent plenty of hours with sitting in conference rooms. She can't quite bring herself to do it, no matter how hot Selphie looks, no matter how much she's enamored with the fantasy of disappearing away to some remote location where they could fuck all they want and no one would ever found out about it. 

"Come _on_ ," Selphie prodded. "This is your chance to jill off to me guilt-free." 

Selphie inched her bikini lower, revealing first a fleeting trail of hair, then her mound. Hyne. Who knew this girl could be such a seductress? Lust overcame Quistis, driving her to get two fingers inside herself before she even really knew what she was doing, pushing them deeper, _deeper_. It was a good thing they were only doing this one night because she was pretty sure Selphie would have her mad with desire day in and day out. 

"Fuck," Quistis grunted, her fingers digging deep inside herself. Selphie is tiny and lithe, and Quistis can just imagine grinding and pressing and tossing her about the bed. "Fuck, I am going to ravage you so hard." 

Selphie laughed and finally dropped her clothes to the floor. "Mmm. I'll bet you are." She jumped back down, naked, onto the bed. "So what do you normally like to do? Oral? Fingering? I didn't bring my strap-on 'cause this was, y'know, a business trip." 

"Fuck it, let's scissor," Quistis grunted. 

"'kay." Selphie scooted closer. "I've never done that before, so you're gonna have to show me." 

"Yeah, me neither, but this seems like a good time to do something crazy." 

Selphie flashed her a wicked grin. 

It took them a few tries to get in the right position--"No, _you_ put _your_ leg over mine" "I did; you move _your_ leg"--but they soon got to where they could actually start to grind against each other. 

They started off slowly, almost experimental. One slow thrust of Quistis's hips was meant with an equally slow rock of Selphie's to receive it. It was a little awkward, but she liked pressing her pussy against Selphie's, making Selphie grunt and gasp at the same time that she felt each jolt of pleasure through her own skin. And she loved the little murmur of joy that escaped Selphie's lips. "Heh, imagine if Irvine found o--" 

Selphie didn't even let her finish the thought. "And that is why we are _never_ going to tell him." 

Selphie had stopped cold. Quistis rubbed against her a little, tried to get things going again, but Selphie just continued, "I'm serious, Quisty. Neither of us is _ever_ going to speak about this again. Do you understand?" 

"Of course I understand; I brought it up in the first place." Quistis was slightly annoyed, but soon they were back at it. 

Quistis ground against Selphie, harder and harder as she felt her desire build. She _needed_ Selphie, needed her fucking gorgeous pussy tight against hers, had to _take_ her faster and faster. 

But then the rhythm changed, and suddenly it was Selphie in command, heaving her hip upwards and demanding Quistis's body accommodate her desire. Quistis let herself be fucked, happily embraced her comrade's lust for her. Her arms, supporting her against the bed, tensed and quivered as they tried to steady herself in the face of Selphie's driving, needing hips. Now it was less a sensual rhythm than a furious drumbeat; Selphie was worked up to the point where all she could do was thrust relentlessly against Quistis, pound her, _hammer_ her-- 

Quistis's fingers dug deep into the bedcovers as Selphie made her whole body shake, as her desire crowded every other thought of her mind. So close, _so_ so close, but not quite there yet. She needed more, _more_ , and she twisted her hips to grind hard against Selphie, squeezing out every last centimeter of contact. Selphie was whimpering and yelping and gasping, the sounds of a woman utterly consumed by her own lust, and Quistis knew they were both close. 

Quistis had been determined not to come first, but her pride and ambitions were useless before the pure physical joy radiating from her cunt. She cried out--she wasn't normally noisy in bed, but this was different--and threw her head back. Her orgasm rippled through her, amplified by the fact that Selphie was still grinding into her, seeking her own climax. Quistis gasped for air in ragged breaths, felt her cheeks burn, and simply tried to steady herself and ride this out--until at last Selphie climaxed too. 

They both fell back into bed, flushed and exhausted and very, very satisfied. A part of Quistis wished that she could have this everyday, that the freedom and self-indulgence of these libertine flings could come to characterize her normal life. "You're awesome," she panted. 

Selphie turned over. "Oh, no. Don't you go catching feelings. You just hit me and quit me, remember?" 

Quistis rolled her eyes. "I'm not 'catching feelings.' I'm just saying you were--to use the technical term--an excellent lay." 

*** * ***

She thought that was the end of it until she woke the next morning to find Selphie already awake and straddling her. "Morning!" 

Now it was Quistis who half-heartedly tried to push her off. "You remember what we agreed last night, right?" 

"Yes," Selphie said as she bent down to start kissing her way across Quistis's collarbone, "but we're still in Dollet, aren't we?"


End file.
